Waiting For Superman
by Seaweed skull
Summary: Tragedy struck at Goode High. A shooting took place killing many people. Percy Jackson, a high school outcast, witnessed his cousin's murder. Watch as Percy Jackson starts to live again and stop waiting for superman. This story is dedicated to all the people who died and witnessed any mass shootings. Rated K for depressing theme. *TEMP. HALT*


**Hey there guys! This is a new fanfic I am writing... so enjoy!**

Gunfire. Screams. That was all that young Percy Jackson heard. He locked him self in the bathroom when he heard the screaming and shooting. He felt like a coward as people out there were waiting for someone to help them. Waiting for a hero. They would bang on doors and beg for mercy, but they just wouldn't get any.

He knew that they would find him. He knew it was only a matter of time. He got up and unlocked the door. He peered outside to see if everything was okay and no crazy terrorist waiting for him. Nothing. He gathered his courage and stepped out into the hallway. He shouted to see if anyone was there, or if everyone trapped outside was dead.

He walked quietly around the corner and saw a man pointing a gun at a girl with dark hair and eyes to match. _Bianca._ "Hey!" Percy shouted at the man. "Let her go!" The psychotic man just grinned and pulled the trigger, right at Bianca di Angelo's temple. BANG! He roared with anger and charged at the madman, who was trying to shoot Percy, but only hit his shoulder. He dismissed the extreme pain and tackled the person. Percy repeatedly punched him in the face, hot tears rolling down his eyes.

It seemed forever, but he knew that matters were taken out of his hands when a door banged open and a man pried him off of the psycho's limp body. Teachers and students walked out of the classrooms cautiously. After a couple of seconds, a boy yelled in despair at the sight of the dead girl. He looked like a male clone of the girl, just only two years younger. He had the same dark hair and eyes. The only difference was his pale skin. He ran up to Percy and punched him in the jaw. "How could you!?" He roared, each word filled with venom. "She was your cousin and you let her die! She thought of you like her older brother, and what do you do? LET HER DIE!" Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks as he punched him in the face again. A girl with punk clothing and electric blue eyes came up to them. "Nico, it wasn't his fault. He couldn't do anything, yet he still tried and got shot for it," Thalia Grace said calmly.

Percy sank to his knees as the adrenaline wore off and the pain came hurtling back towards his shoulder. Paramedics came in and put him on a stretcher and rolled him over to the ambulance truck. The back smelled like a sanitary bathroom. No matter what stuff you used and how much of it, there was still that weird smell of something bad. A woman came up with a rag and gauze. She had caramel hair and dark skin. She tended to Percy's wound and applied the temporary gauze just until they got to St. Stromer's Union Hospital. **I know its fake, but for all intents and purposes, it's real. And yes, its supposed to be Stromer's**. He was rolled into the ER. Doctors and nurses came in and began to work on his wounds_._

_ 5 weeks later..._

Percy walked to school, his cast weighing him down. He looked at the school once happy and cheerful, gloomy and sad. People gave him pitiful looks as he walked up the steps to the entrance of Goode High. He trudged inside and looked at the crying or depressed students as they mourned for their siblings or friends.

Everyone felt sorry for Percy except one person, Nico. Nico felt the exact opposite about Percy. He wanted Percy to die. He wanted him to rot, deep in the pits of Hell. Percy had a mutual feeling with Nico. He wanted it to be himself, not his cousin. Not somebody that had so much to live for when he, Percy, had nobody. His mom had died giving birth to Tyson, which died also at birth. His father was killed during a massive hurricane out at sea. He was nothing in his own opinion. He wanted Bianca to live. He wanted her to be happy with her brother.

He walked into class for the first time in weeks since Goode had been shut down because of the shooting. He sat in his seat and looked out the window. Snow had started to fall and was painting the world white. He felt paper touch his hand. He looked at the sender and saw it was Annabeth Chase, the most popular girl in school. He looked back at the paper and opened it up. _I am sorry for what happened. I knew Bianca. She was your cousin and my friend. Also, what you did trying to save her was really brave. By the way, even though things are rough and you need someone, make sure your not waiting for superman._

**That was my first chapter and it was really sad yet fun to make. What Annabeth meant in the note when she said 'make sure your not waiting for superman' is that you shouldn't wait on something that will never happen. In his case, don't keep on despairing and wishing that Bianca would return because it won't happen. This story is about starting over and learning to not wait for superman.**


End file.
